


A Dip and a Kiss

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, First Time, Making Out, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Doc takes Janus skinny dipping, because he's never gone before. Things only get steamy from there.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thirteenth Doctor
Kudos: 9





	A Dip and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Unofficially for shnuffeluv, who has dubbed this lovely ship "Whosnake," lol! I love it.

Janus laughed as Doc pulled him further and further into the woods. "Where are we going?" he asked in between gasps of breath as they dodged tree branches and pranced around the tree roots.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" Doc laughed, dragging him through the trees more. "Come on, Jan, it's summer vacation! We've only got a little time before college and I want to spend every moment I can with you!"

Janus shook his head with a smile and let himself be led through the woods until they were approaching a small lake with an even smaller shore. "What are we here for?" Janus asked, turning to find that Doc was taking off her shirt. "Aah! Doc! What are you doing?!"

"This is the best place for skinny dipping, Janus! You told me you'd never gone and I decided we should fix that!" she declared, hanging her shirt on a branch and letting her tits hang free.

Janus could hardly find it in him to look at her. This was not helping his crush, whatsoever. "Doc, just because I said I'd never gone skinny-dipping doesn't mean that I _want_ to!"

Doc looked at him with pity as she pulled down her jeans. "Come on, Jan, live a little! Last days of summer vacation, remember?"

Before he could say anything else, Doc had pulled off her knickers and had taken a running leap into the water. Janus watched her a moment, before muttering a small, "Fuck it."

Ripping his shirt over his head he practically tore off his shorts and boxers and walked into the water, half-swimming half-walking over to Doc. "Feel good?" she asked.

"I feel...exposed," Janus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's half the fun," Doc said with a sly grin.

Janus rolled his eyes. "Sure, in _your_ book," he responded.

Doc pouted. "What, it's not fun for you?"

Janus shrugged noncommittally.

Doc pushed her hair over her shoulders with a huff. "Well, what can I do to change your mind?"

He knew the answer to that question. It was on the tip of his tongue. But he didn't dare say it. He didn't want her to shy away, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. She told Janus first out of everyone that she was genderfluid. Janus didn't want to screw up his and Doc's friendship over one silly little crush.

"Come on, Jan, there has to be something!" Doc pleaded.

Janus turned red. "Kiss me?" he asked.

Doc's eyes widened in surprise. Janus was about to apologize, but in an instant, Doc was on him, kissing him roughly and passionately, with hands digging into his shoulder blades, leaving red marks. Janus pulled her closer, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her tits pushing into his own chest and he shuddered. "Fuck, Doc..." he murmured into the kiss.

Doc grinned and kissed him more. "You okay with this?" she asked softly.

Janus hummed his approval. "Can I confess something?"

"Ooh, confessing close to the end of summer break, it has to be big," she teased.

Janus turned a slight red as he murmured, "I've kinda had a crush on you for a while," into Doc's mouth before kissing her.

Doc pulled away, asking, "Like, crush enough to date me? Crush enough to have sex?"

"Both," Janus said. "But like...I would be willing to have my first time with you..."

"Oh, yeah, that could be fun," Doc said, moving one hand down to palm Janus' cock, and he gasped. She grinned. "Looks like skinny dipping is going to be a massive success."

Janus growled and kissed Doc more as she stroked him and wiggled around so she could sit on top of his slowly growing erection. Doc kept his mouth busy, catching his moans and growls in her own mouth before she started to lower herself on Janus' cock. Janus hummed his approval, as Doc continued to kiss him.

Pulling her closer to him until their chests were practically sticking to each other, Janus nipped at Doc's lip and she giggled, pushing her tongue into Janus' mouth as she sank lower onto his cock. Janus was panting, the combination of the summer heat, the kissing, and the sex doing things to him he previously had not thought possible. He took one hand away from Doc's back to rub against her clit. She gasped and laughed, "Cheeky," into another kiss.

"Mm, I assumed you'd like it," Janus panted.

"Never said I didn't," Doc responded easily.

Janus grinned and continued doing it as Doc moved from kissing his lips to nibbling at his ear. Janus' hips bucked as Doc suddenly fondled his balls and she laughed. "Oh, you definitely liked that," she laughed.

"Shut up," Janus said with an eye-roll.

"Never," Doc vowed.

Janus lost track of how much time they spent teasing each other with little words and kisses here and there, before Doc apparently decided to get down to business and started seriously riding Janus. Janus had never felt an experience like this before, and it was honestly a little strange, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. Without warning, he felt something come out of his cock, and he turned red, "Doc, wait, I-"

Doc didn't wait. She fondled his balls and kissed him hard and his hips bucked up, his back arched, and he came, hard. He was left with his legs shaking and him gasping in the water. "Oh," he said simply as he caught his breath.

"Oh?" Doc asked.

"I've never...never came before. I thought...I thought I might be peeing," Janus admitted under his breath.

Doc laughed, a loud, joyous sound that had Janus relucantly smiling as well. "You really _were_ a virgin!" she laughed.

"Yeah," Janus agreed.

"Come on, you look like you're about to pass out. Let's get back to the car. Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let you play with me a little more in the back before we go home," Doc said with a wink.

Janus shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me, Doc."

"Oh, you love me anyway!" she laughed.

Janus couldn't argue that.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments appreciated.


End file.
